


Five Days

by queen_scribbles



Category: Shepherds of Haven - Lena Nguyen
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Who needs plot when you have fluff, amirite? ;D
Relationships: Main Character/Red Antiqua
Kudos: 2





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs plot when you have fluff, amirite? ;D

Xaeryn had only pushed herself too far with her magic, to the point of collapse, a handful of times in her life, and all of them with good reason. It was always a risky thing, and the overwhelming exhaustion a guaranteed and unpleasant consequence regardless, so it was a risk she never took lightly. But she _would_ take it, when she had to. The sight that greeted her upon waking made this particular occasion especially worth the risk.

Red was slouched in the chair next to her bed, dozing with his chin propped on one hand. The other was splayed over the book in his lap, loosely grasping the edge to keep it from sliding. 

His grip was slipping, she noted with a fond smile, one which grew when she recognized the tome about to tumble to the floor. Xaeryn stretched and moved to rub her sleep-bleared eyes, but paused when Red jolted upright at her movement. He blinked owlishly a few times, and was mid-rubbing his jaw around a yawn when he noticed her watching him.

The naked relief in his eyes--and smile--made her heart flutter. “Xaer.”

She chuckled, still rough with sleep, and scrubbed at her eyes as she sat up. “Last time I checked,” she quipped.

Red snorted a soft laugh and shook his head, catching the book as it started to slide out of his lap. He flipped it closed around his finger to mark the page. “I thought we had an agreement about foolish risks,” he said as he reached for her hand. The tone of playful scolding didn’t fool her for a minute. Not when measured against the dark circles under his eyes or stubble lining his jaw.

“Good thing this one wasn’t foolish, then,” Xaeryn said lightly. She let him take her hand, interlacing fingers so the warmth of his palm settled against hers.

Red arched a brow as he glanced meaningfully at where she _was_ and then back up to her face. “Debatable.”

She squeezed his hand, smiled at the fervency with which he squeezed back. “Foolish or not, it wasn’t _fatal_. Even if it could have been,” she added preemptively when he opened his mouth. “It wasn’t.”

He nodded, still looking unconvinced. “But-”

She leaned over and kissed him. Her free hand found his shirt front and tangled in the fabric to hold him close until she was done. “It _wasn’t_ ,” she repeated emphatically.

Red exhaled a quiet almost-laugh and rested his forehead against hers. “You do that a lot to shut me up,” he murmured with a smile that said he wasn’t complaining.

Xaeryn chuckled. “Of course I do; it’s fun _and_ effective.”

He sighed. “Ryn...”

She relented. “All joking aside, it also seemed a good way to reassure you. I _am_ fine, I promise.”

“I know.” He stole a kiss. “I just-”

“-like to worry. At least about me.” Xaeryn smiled. “It’s appreciated.” _And very sweet._ She sat back but left her hand tangled with his as she stretched again. “How long was it, anyway?”

Red hesitated a moment before answering. “Five days.”

Her brows arched. “Alright, I see why you were worried...” she muttered, before casting a critical eye over him; the disheveled clothes, dark circles, healthy shading of stubble. “And how long since _you_ slept?”

“Properly?” He flashed a sheepish smile, wide enough his dimples made a brief appearance. “Five days.”

It was the answer she’d expected, knowing him, but that didn’t stop the fondly exasperated breath rushing from her lungs. “ _Red_ -”

He leaned in and kissed her, his book hitting the floor with a dull thud as his now-free hand curved the back of her neck instead.

_Fair_ , Xaeryn thought with no small amount of amusement as she leaned into the kiss, her hand settling on his jaw and a smile tugging her lips when his stubble tickled her skin. “Suppose I had that coming, didn’t I?” she murmured when they broke apart, her thumb rubbing against his cheek.

“You did,” Red confirmed with a smile. His fingers curled gently in the hair at the nape of her neck. “Long overdue, in fact.”

“Feel free to even those scales between us anytime you like,” she said, before reluctantly sitting back and pulling her hand from his so she could push down the covers. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Ryn. What’re you doing?”

Xaeryn batted his hand away when he reached to stop her and shot him a playful smirk. “Oh, I thought since I’ve had my fill of sleep now, you might want a turn.” 

Red arched a brow and laughed. “Tempting. But you should-”

“We can just switch,” she said, gesturing between bed and chair. “Then I’m still taking it easy, _you_ get some damn sleep before you keel over, and I solemnly swear to be right here when you wake up.”

Mid-hesitation he yawned so wide his jaw cracked. “ _Very_ tempting,” he conceded, running a hand through his hair.

“In the interest of making it irresistible...” Rather than continue her plan to climb out of the bed, Xaeryn shifted to the side and patted the space she’d vacated. “We can share, if you’d rather. This one’s big enough for us both.”

Red laughed ruefully. “Sometimes I forget how damn persuasive you are, Xaer.” 

She smirked and braced her elbows against drawn-up knees, resting her chin in her palm. “I just like to win,” she said brightly.

“....You definitely do this time.” He pushed to his feet, rescued the book from the floor to set on the chair, and sat on the edge of the bed. He paused briefly to pull off his boots--rolled his eyes and laughed again at the triumph on her face--then slid over the couple inches until their shoulders touched.

They grinned at each other, and it seemed only natural to settle in with her back to his chest, his arm draped over the curve of her hip as they lay down. Red brushed a sleepy kiss just behind her ear and Xaeryn smiled, shifting her arm to rest against the one he had draped over her, her hand atop his as their fingers intertwined again.

He brushed another kiss to the curve of her neck. “I’m glad you’re alright, Xaer.”

Her thumb rubbed over his. “Me, too. Get some sleep, Red.”

“Mmhm.” One last drowsy kiss, this one right at the base of her neck between her shoulder blades, and she felt him drift off, his weight settling more heavily against her back.

Xaeryn bit her lip and chuckled softly. _Should’ve snagged his book before voluntarily becoming so wonderfully trapped_... Ah, well, she could manage with her thoughts for entertainment.

She just hoped _he_ didn’t sleep for five days.


End file.
